Loco Coco
Guardian|Tribe = Fruit Nut Plant|Traits = None|Abilities = When played: Make Wall-Nuts next door. Nut Evolution: Plants with no get +3 .|Rarity = Triassic - Legendary|Flavor Text = He crowned himself King of All Hollow Earth. No one had the heart to tell him it was actually a parliamentary democracy.}}Loco Coco 'is a triassic legendary plant card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 6 to play, and has 3 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability makes Wall-Nuts in the lanes adjacent to it when it is played, while its '''Nut Evolution ability gives all Plants with no Strength +3 . Statistics * Class: 'Guardian * '''Tribes: '''Fruit Nut Plant * '''Traits: '''None * '''Abilities: When played: '''Make Wall-Nuts next door. '''Nut Evolution: '''Plants with no get +3 . * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Legendary Card description ''He crowned himself King of All Hollow Earth. No one had the heart to tell him it was actually a parliamentary democracy. Strategies With Loco Coco has below average stats, but he can quickly strengthen your defenses by making Wall-Nuts. You can play Loco Coco to protect any glass cannons you have, and he is a fantastic addition to nut decks due to his ability and the fact that Loco Coco himself is also a nut. Muscle Sprout, Astro-Shroom, and Berry Angry also appreciate his ability to make plants. However, Loco Coco's main strength comes from his '''Evolution ability, giving not only the Wall-Nuts made 3 and turning them into both good offense and defense (which is already worth his cost), but also to any other plants with no strength. Again, this ability is optimal with non-Pecanolith nut decks in general. For Pecanolith decks, while the strength boost is unnecessary, it does provide immunity to Weed Spray and the like, although there is Knockout to worry about. Since you need a nut to activate his Evolution ability, Wall-Nut and even Small-Nut are the best candidates for this, as they are the cheapest nuts in the game. But if Three-Nut is on the field, he doesn't even have to Evolve, as the Wall-Nuts will have 3 anyway. However, Loco Coco is rather lacking at combat unless boosted, and will struggle to take down stronger zombies that can played by turn 6. He doesn't have the Team-Up trait either, but that can be patched by a pre-played Team-Up plant, preferably that has also gained strength via his Evolution ability. Because of his nut tribe and ability to make Wall-nuts, he synergizes very well with Mirror-Nut and Smackadamia. Against While Loco Coco himself isn't very dangerous, his Wall-Nuts can be a nuisance. And if Loco Coco's Evolution ability has activated, it might even be threatening. Destroy as many nuts as you can to prevent him from Evolving, and lower the effectiveness of his Evolution ability if he Evolves. Weed Spray and Rolling Stone are good at it. If his plants do get 3, you can play Knockout, but you won't be able to wipe the field at once due to its cost. As for Loco Coco himself, you can either play Knockout or deal with him with your own zombies, which won't be hard since there are many strong zombies playable by turn 6, although you can't exactly use zombies the turn he is played unless you have Teleport or Teleportation Zombie. Cakesplosion packs just enough punch to destroy it provided its health isn't boosted. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Fruit plants Category:Nut cards Category:Nut plants